happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references to pop culture in Happy Tree Friends
In Happy Tree Friends, there are multiple references to pop culture throughout the entire show. Here is a list of all the pop culture references in Happy Tree Friends itself. Not all references have been found yet, please help this page by adding ones you have found. Movies [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla Godzilla] Godzilla, a main character in a popular series of Japanese monster movies, is referenced in Wingin' It three times, with two on-screen cameos, and an off-screen one. Exorcist (film series) The Exorcist is parodied in Read 'em and Weep, with Cub being possessed by a demon. The Demon.jpg Lotto vomit.jpg ''Shining (film) ''The Shining is referenced in a scene in Aw Shucks! where the crow goes into a bathroom, and Lumpy uses an axe to chop a way into the bathroom, and when he breaks in, he says, "Here's Lumpy". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evil_Dead_II Evil Dead II] There is a big reference to Evil Dead II in the episode Remains to be Seen, with Lumpy having his arm chewed off by zombie Flippy, he goes into a shed, and he attaches a leaf blower to his arm, like how Ash attached a chainsaw to his arm. Leafblower.jpg ''Child's Play ''Child's Play is parodied in ''A Vicious Cycle''. The main antagonist, Flippy, gets struck by lightning, and his spirit possesses a tricycle. This is similar to how Charles Lee Ray processes a doll. Poor!.png Ry.PNG|The possessed tricycle making a kill ''Back to the Future There is a small reference to ''Back to the Future in the episode Blast from the Past, during the scene when Sniffles is watching TV, there is a DeLorean time travelling in the same way as in the movie. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark] There are many references to the Raiders of the Lost Ark throughout Happy Tree Friends. The most prevalent is the The Cursed Idol which makes multiple appearances through out the series. He has a very similar appearance to the fertility idol in the movie. In the episode Treasure Those Idol Moments, Cub is crushed by a boulder, which could be a reference to the boulder chase scene in the movie. In Easy For You to Sleigh, when Shifty is trying to escape from Flippy, he swaps a candle-holder with a bag of sand, which parodies the same scene from the movie. There is even a piece of the score that sounds similar to the theme of the movie. Another big reference to the movie is Idol Curiosity which is a loosely based parody of the movie , with Sniffles traveling to a remote jungle ruin to get an idol, and take it to a museum. The Cursed Idol.png Sniffles&idol.jpg TTIM 23.PNG Sleight 51.jpg Deliverance In ''Banjo Frenzy, the song Lumpy plays is the exact same from the movie, Deliverance, which is called Dueling Banjos. TV Shows [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Price_Is_Right The Price Is Right] There is a small reference to The Price Is Right in Dream Job. It is during the scene when their is a wheel that has fruit on it, which looks very similar to the wheel on the show. Books [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Christmas_Carol A Christmas Carol] The episode We're Scrooged! is named after the protagonist of the Charles Dickens novel. Lumpy is also portrayed as greedy and selfish just like Ebenezer Scrooge. The beginning text "Based on a true story" may refer to the original story. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_%28series%29 Twilight] The book cover of the book, Breaking Dawn, which is part of the Twilight series appears in Breaking Wind. The episode title, and the book may be a spoof of Breaking Dawn, whose film adaptation was released the year this episode aired. Splendid was shown crying over this book but was dissatisfied with the ending. Comics [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Superman Superman] Aside from Splendid being based off of Superman, there are a few other references. In Better Off Bread, Splendid turns back time by spinning the earth backwards. Also in Gems the Breaks, Splendid's weakness is Kryptonut, a parody of Kryptonite. Kryptonut.jpg|Kryptonut All this for bread.png|Splendid turning back time [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghost_Rider_%28comics%29 Ghost Rider] Ghost Rider is briefly parodied in the episode Brake The Cycle, where Lumpy was doing a motorcycle stunt, when suddenly, he is set alight by Toothy, who had the back wheel of his bike on fire, and the fire touched some spilled gas below him. At the end of the episode, Lumpy, had the appearance of Ghost Rider, since all of his flesh was burnt away to the bone, and his body was still on fire. They even mentioned this in the Blurb version of this episode by saying "Get ready to be sued by Marvel," as Ghost Rider is property of Marvel. Htf3.png|Lumpy or Ghost Rider? Video Games ''Grand Theft Auto'' In the episode False Alarm, Nutty steals Cuddles' car after Nutty saw Lifty and Shifty drives off the van loaded with full of game consoles. The stealing of car is a typical reference to GTA games where the payable character can steal a car within their vicinity. Furthermore, Cuddles' car resembles the car Peyote, which is from the game series. Carjacked.png ''Tetris'' Tetris is referenced in Chore Loser and in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (episode). Which in both, body parts of one of the characters are shaped like Tertis pieces. Tertis.png Category:Article stubs Category:Lists Category:Content